cautiverio
by souldarkalone
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Chase no hubiese tenido una infancia normal ? Y si todo lo que conoce es dolor y miedo después de ser secuestrado , ¿ puede alguien salvarlo?¿ podría ser House ?. Este es mi primer fanfic así que espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**cautiverio: capítulo 1**

Este es mi primer fic y es de robert chase de dr. House , es un fic oscuro así que si no es de su agrado por favor no lo lea, lo actualizaré en cuantos a sus opiniones . Es de clasificacion incorporando a House y a otros personajes en otros epísodios.

¿Qué pasaría si la infancia de Robert fue diferente ? ¿y si nunca se hubiera convertido en médico?

Sus padres y maestros del kinder le habían dicho en no confiar en extraños porque era peligroso , pero Robert a la corta edad de 5 años ,pensaba que no había nada de malo.

Un día estaba jugando en el recreo y vió más allá de la cerca del kinder que un hombre lo saludaba , él lo miró y lo saludó , entonces vió que el hombre hizo un gesto para que se acercara, en ese momento dudaba y recordaba las palabras de su maestra -"no te acerques a extraños" , pero al ver que el hombre le mostraba una bolsa de dulces, miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera y entonces decidió llegar hasta la cerca.-"¿quieres dulces?"dijo el hombre ofreciendo más cerca la bolsa , al principio se preguntó si debía aceptar pero luego agarró un caramelo de la bolsa -"gracias" dijo con una sonrisa mientras comía el dulce, el hombre le sonrió y dijo -" ¿cómo te llamas?" lo miró cautelosamente y le respondió -" me llamo Robert y tú? " el hombre le sonrió y le dijo " me llamo Jack, ¿cuántos años tienes Robert?"preguntó , Robert le respondió señalandos sus pequeños dedos -"tengo 5 y tú ?" a eso el hombre contestó -"eso no importa , lo que importa es que si quieres ser mi amigo" Robert lo miró con cuidado y agregó -"los niños no tienen amigos adultos , además tu tienes barba al igual que mi papi y..." antes de terminar Jack lo interrumpe y dice -" pero yo tengo otros amigos que son igual a ti " mintió -" vamos, sé mi amigo así podremos jugar todos juntos " en esse momento Robert escucha el sonído de la campana y dice rápidamente "- me tengo que ir" Jack le vuelve a preguntar mientras se aleja -"¿entonces somos amigos?" Robert lo mira y ve que el hombre pone una mirada triste entonces decide decir -"bueno somos amigos" y se va corriendo a su salón de clases. _Ya te tengo en mis manos pequeño_pensó Jack mientras se dirigía a su auto.

Al día siguiente , Robert estaba en el recreo y vió a su amigo Jack sonriendo , el disimuladamente se acercó ,lo saludó y le preguntó -"¿ qué haces aquí?", Jack le respondió -" te traje más dulces porque eres mi amigo" y le extendió la bolsa de caramelos , Robert tomó algunos y le dijo -" ¿quieres jugar conmigo a los juguetes?" mostrándole los juguetes que tenia en la mano , Jack le respondió -" ¿me gusta jugar otros juegos,te gustaría ir a mi casa para que podamos jugar ?" _juegos que ni te imaginas_ pensó Jack, que no se había cuenta de que su mano estaba en su entrepierna,Robert lo sacó de sus pensamientos preguntándole con confusión claramente en su cara - "¿que estas haciendo Jack?" rápidamente sacando su mano de su entrepierna y mirando alrededor para ver si alguien lo estaba viendo contesto "nada solo estoy arreglendome los pantalones, entonces que dices quieres ir a mi casa?" Robert dijo sonriendo -"si me encantaría mucho ...,pero ahora me tengo que ir a mi salón , adiós" y se fue alejando mientras sonaba la campana para ir a su casa pero luego se dio la vuelta y vio esa mirada triste y le dijo -"tal vez juguemos otro día" y con eso se se metió al salón de clases._ Oh ese niño ya lo quiero tener entre mis manos tendré que apresurarme con mi plan para tenerlo antes que mencione algo sobre mi, con la información que reuní de él sera fácil atraparlo,aún más con los problemas de sus padres lo estaré vigilando de cerca._

Una noche en su casa mientras estaba acostado en su cama robert escuchó a sus padres discutiendo:

¡rowan! cuando te vas a ocupar de tu familia todo el día trabajando y yo tengo que lidiar con ese pequeño que todo el día me pregunta por ti! gritaba su mamá que había estado bebiendo su botella de "jugo" según ella le decía , a él no le gustaba que bebiera ese "jugo" porque su mamá se enojaba y lo castigaba-"¿y porque tu no le pones atención al niño?, siempre estás bebiendo y yo que tengo que ir a trabajar para que tu hijo tenga un futuro!" gritaba aún más fuerte su papá

-"¿mi hijo?" ¡es tuyo también así que hazte cargo! luego se escucho un ruido de una botella contra la pared y Robert se levantó de su cama asustado , tomó su osito de peluche , abrió la ventana de su cuarto ,bajó y se fue corriendo en dirección a la calle con las manos abrazando a su osito de peluche . No se dió cuenta de que alguien lo estaba observando y siguiendo cuidadosamente , _por fin ha llegado el día ._

Robert corrió tanto cuando se detuvo miró alrededor y vió que se había perdido , estaba en una especie parque al que nunca había ido, estaba asustado y llorando del miedo , solo quería volver a casa, se arrepentía de haberse ido , siguió caminando solo en la oscuridad hasta que se detuvo al escuchar pasos detrás de él , entonces preguntó con voz temblorosa -"h..hola,¿ q..quién está ahí? " al no haber más que silencio abrazó fuertemente su osito y empezó a correr de nuevo llorando_ este momento es perfecto para atraparlo esta solo e indefenso ,_sintió nuevamente los pasos detrás de él , se dió vuelta y cuando iba a gritar un pañuelo con aroma fuerte estaba cubriendo su cara, trato de zafarse de los brazos que lo sostenían pero pronto todo se volvió negro y no sintió más nada.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado , fue un poco corto pero el próximo capítulo será un poco más largo que este, si debo continuar o corregir los errores háganmelo saber porque lo escribí un poco rápido . ¡ gracias !


	2. Chapter 2

**cautiverio: capitulo 2**

Advertencia: violencia con un menor

Robert se despertó mareado y confundido , la habitación giraba a su alrededor , se sentó y observó que estaba a oscuras, había olor feo y estaba húmedo, este lugar le dio miedo, entonces empezó a llorar y a pedir que su mamá lo venga a buscar, como no hubo respuesta, se empezó a chupar el dedo , que era lo que hacía cuando estaba asustado ya que había adoptado de forma de consuelo cuando sus padres peleaban.

Se quedó en un rincón con sus rodillas en su pecho y abrazando a su osito, hasta que escuchó una puerta que se abrió y entonces vio a una persona que se acercaba , se trato de esconder más , pero cuando la persona se acercó y se sentó junto a él se dio cuenta que era su amigo Jack, por un lado se alegró de que fuera él pero por otro le resultaba raro que estuviera con él pero eso no le importaba así que le preguntó "-¿ Jack has venido a sacarme de aquí? con lágrimas en los ojos , pero Jack tenía una sonrisa en su rostro con la cual le dijo "-no porque esta es mi casa y te traje para que podamos jugar", "-pero tengo miedo y quiero ir con mi mami" le contestó Robert con más lágrimas, Jack puso una cara seria , pero luego la suavizó diciendo "- pero solo vamos a jugar un momento y luego te llevaré a casa de tu mami" Robert se tranquilizó y le preguntó ansioso"- ¿A qué jugaremos? a los autos de carreras'?, a los rompecabezas? a las figuras de acción? a..., Jack lo interrumpió poniendo un dedo en su boca silenciándolo y diciendo "-shh, vamos a jugar a un juego que me gusta mucho" cuando sacó el dedo Robert lo miró confundido y luego sonrió y dijo"- de acuerdo jugaremos a tu juego", "-buen chico" dijo Jack y agregó "- ya vuelvo voy a prepararme para empezar a jugar y volveré" y diciendo eso se silenciándolo vuelta y se fue, dejando a Robert en la oscuridad nuevamente.

Al salir Jack se puso contra la puerta cerrada del sótano y se pasó el dedo con el que silenció a Robert por sus labios y con una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro, pensó _es perfecto , tan puro e inocente , estoy tan emocionado por empezar con él a tocarlo , pero tengo que mantener la calma , primero hay que comenzar despacio, para luego tenerlo dominado_ y con este pensamiento Jack se dirigió a su habitación para buscar los elementos para comenzar su "juego".

Mientras tanto Robert seguía teniendo miedo pero al saber que nada malo le podría pasar ya que estaba con su amigo se tranquilizó un poco y dijo asi mismo tal vez mamá no se enoje conmigo por estar un momento jugando con mi amigo y así esperó a Jack, si saber lo que le tenía preparado .

Robert se quedó dormido con su osito esperando a Jack , pero cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta se levantó rápidamente para ver a Jack que traía un tarje de doctor , con una de esas cosas que su papá usa para escuchar el corazón" - vamos a empezar a jugar " dijo Jack, dirigiéndolo a una mesa que estaba en esta habitación que no la había notado antes "- de acuerdo" asintió y sonrió inocentemente , se subió a la mesa y Jack le dijo "-acuéstate" , Robert lo hizo y entonces Jack continuó diciendo " -bueno el juego es así, yo soy el doctor te toco y te doy un beso para curarte donde te duele, te quedas callado para que pueda hacer mi trabajo, ¿entendido?" Robert asintió confundido pero todavía con una sonrisa, luego Jack empezó tocándolo en la frente y le dio un beso , "-ves te estoy curando" dijo Jack , Robert no dijo nada simplemente asintió , luego Jack le tocó el cuello y lo besó , luego cuando levantó su pijama para besarle la panza , Robert se estremeció y dijo "- Jack no me gusta este juego , quiero ir con mi mami", Jack contestó enojado "- pero a mi gusta , así que lo jugaremos ", siguió tocándolo hasta llegar rápidamente a los genitales de Robert, lo tocó por encima de los pantalones con varios toques pensando _oh! son tan frágiles , quisiera hacerlo a través de los pantalones _, no se rápidamente cuenta que Robert intentaba escapar fuera de su toque, gritándole "-¡n..no me gusta este juego! ¡ t..tengo miedo, q..quiero ir con mi m..mami! con algunas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos azules , en ese momento Jack reaccionó fuera de sus pensamientos y con una mirada furiosa en el rostro , agarró fuertemente el brazo de Robert para que pueda seguir "curando", entonces Robert se asustó mucho y empezó a llorar más fuerte tratando de salirse del agarre de Jack "- s..suéltame, quiero irme a casa p..por f..favor " dijo con voz temblorosa , luego Jack le pegó una fuerte bofetada en su pequeña mejilla diciendo "-¡cállate!" y luego con otra bofetada le dijo "- ¡no te iras porque eres mío,! ¡ ahora cállate y deja de llorar! y luego con una última bofetada lo empujó fuera de la mesa tirandolo al piso , luego Jack se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta diciendo "-el juego acaba de comenzar" y la cerró tras él . _Tendré que dominarlo mucho antes de que lo que creía" pensó y sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus manos tocando a Robert _.

Robert estaba temblando de miedo y dolor por la caída de la mesa , en el rincón empezó a llorar en silencio _m..mami quiero ir a c..casa , tengo m..miedo por f..favor ven a buscarme_ , y con eso se acurrucó más, chapándose los dedos y se durmió con su osito de peluche.

* * *

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y gracias!.No olviden comentar lo que piensan sobre la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

**cautiverio: capítulo 3**

advertencia: violencia y abuso sexual

Cuando despertó se levanto con un poco de dolor en su cuerpo por la caída de la mesa y los golpes que le había dado Jack y notó que le dolía el brazo, como si fuera que le habían puesto una vacuna, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de estaba en otro lugar, era una habitación igual de sucia como la anterior pero más pequeña seguramente un sótano, observó y solo había trapos sucios en un rincón , camino por el pequeño lugar, pero el ruido de su estómago lo detuvo: tenía hambre, se apretó fuertemente y se volvió a sentar , las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente de sus ojos , estaba apunto de dormirse cuando la puerta de allí se abrió, se congeló por el miedo , Jack apareció y tiró lo que parecía ser comida en el piso y dijo "- Come, así luego podremos seguir jugando" , y se fue sonriendo , Robert no quería jugar a los juegos de Jack por que tenía miedo y mucho menos comer su comida,pero su hambre no aguantó y se acercó a la comida, se pregunto si debía comer o no, pero su estomago gruño y decidió comer, el sabor era desagradable por lo que vomitó por todo el piso y se volvió a refugiar en el rincón .

Luego de un tiempo la puerta se abrió nuevamente y Jack entró con una sonrisa al notar que su niño estaba en un rincón durmiendo ,pero luego al ver el desastre que había hecho Robert su mirada era furiosa, se acercó rápidamente al niño y lo agarró del brazo despertándolo , Robert abrió los ojos mientras ya con lágrimas en sus ojos y con voz temblorosa dijo"- nno me h..hagas d..daño", Jack le contesto gritando "-¡mira lo que has hecho! ¡ has sido un un chico malo y ahora tendré que castigarte! diciendo esto se saco el cinturón del pantalón y empezó a azotar a Robert mientras decía "- !eres un niño malo! ¡me haces enojar y esto te lo mereces! Robert se hizo una bola tratando de cubrirse de los golpes estaba llorando y temblando ,dijo "-p..por ffavor nno mmás mme dd..duele e " pero de nada sirvió porque Jack parecía enojarse más, así fue golpe tras golpe hasta que su visión se hizo cada vez más oscura y cayó en la inconsciencia . Jack al ver que niño dejo de llorar , se detuvo , con el sudor corriendo por su cara observó su "obra de arte", sonrió y se acercó a Robert susurrándole en el oído "- te veré más tarde" y se retiró cerrando la puerta tras el.

Un poco mareado Robert se despertó con un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo, algunas heridas sangraban, trato de levantarse pero no pudo así que se acurruco más y empezó a llorar diciendo "-m..mami v..ven aa.. bbuscarme" y de nuevo cayó en la inconsciencia .

Unas horas más tarde se volvió a despertar pero cuando trato de mover sus brazos y no pudo porque vio que estaba atado en una mesa , su respiración comenzó a hacerse rápida y trató de soltarse pero de las sombras se acercó Jack y le dijo "-¡ si no quieres recibir otro castigo será mejor que te quedes quieto! Robert se quedó quieto pero su respiración seguía siendo rápida y comenzó a llorar , de repente Jack empezó a cortar sus pantalones y su camiseta , Robert estaba aterrorizado y con voz temblorosa suplicó" -p por f ffavor nno mme... hhagas d..daño " Jack al oírlo le pegó un a bofetada y dijo "- ¡cállate! ¡que vamos a empezar a jugar! en ese momento a Robert el miedo lo consumió y se orinó en los en su ropa interior , Jack se dio cuenta y le gritó"- eres un niño malo y muy sucio! y le pegó otra bofetada"- tendré que limpiarte , pero ahora..." no terminó la frase y Jack se subió arriba de Robert mientras lo besaba en todo su pequeño y frágil cuerpo , sonriendo ante la reacción de estremecimiento del cuerpo de Robert , beso su estómago susurrándole "- he esperado jugar a esto hace días " Robert no entendía lo que quería decir con eso y entonces lloró más fuerte , Jack se bajó sus propios pantalones y empezó a masturbarse , y con la otra mano sostenía fuertemente el cabello de Robert que lo hizo gritar de dolor , Robert se quedó allí llorando de dolor y miedo suplicando "- nno qquiero j jugar qquiero i..iir a ccasa, por ffavorr r" Jack no le dio importancia a sus suplicas y lo calló con un hambriento beso en su pequeña boca , el beso lo estaba ahogando , Jack había metido su lengua con fuerza, ya que el niño no respondía a sus movimientos _es su primer beso _pensó sonriendo mientras se masturbaba más rápido , cuando rompió el beso se detuvo a observar a Robert que lloraba y temblaba del miedo , lo tranquilizo mientras le bajaba su ropa interior diciéndole "- no tengas miedo esto no te va doler ... mucho " y con eso Jack introdujo con fuerza su pene , ya erecto dentro de Robert , con un grito de dolor Robert , lloró y lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su corta vida , mientras que Jack empujaba más y más rápido dentro de Robert diciendo con placer en su voz "-¡oh dios! es es tan pperfecto t tan apretado y..y virgen" ya estaba cerca de su orgasmo así que su empuje se acelero y llegó dentro de Robert y cayó sobre el niño , Robert estaba en estado de shock , no comprendía lo que Jack decía , "- "lo has hecho muy bien chico, esto es muy bueno" saco su pene del niño que estaba mezclado con sangre y semen , se bajó de Robert limpiándose a si mismo , se subió sus pantalones y con un último beso en la boca del niño lo desató le subió su ropa interior y lo dejó sobre unos trapos sucios en el piso , Jack se iba dirigiendo a la puerta muy contento se dio la vuelta y le dijo a Robert "-¡ ah por cierto , bienvenido a estados unidos chico ! y cerró la puerta.

Robert en su estado de shock incapaz de comprender lo que le hizo Jack ni oír las últimas palabras que le dijo , se quedó allí con una mirada en blanco en algún punto de la habitación húmeda y fría , se metió los dedos en la boca y abrazó a su osito pensando _"vven a buscarme m mami te prometo que v vvoy a ser bbueno pero no quiero jugar más a ese juego por que hace ddaño p por ffavor ven a buscarme"_

Un día antes

"-hola Charlie soy Jack necesito que me hagas un favor, quiero que me consigas un boleto de avión a Estados Unidos porque tengo una oferta de trabajo en el hospital Princeton Plainsboro y tiene que ser para esta tarde además tengo que llevar varias cosa para allá "

"-si claro amigo ¿que llevas?"

"-tu sabes, libros de medicina ,cosas personales ,elementos de hospital, papeleo y otras cosas"

"-de acuerdo para esta tarde te tendré el boleto "

"- ok, esta bien adiós"

_Tendré que sedar al niño y meterlo a un baúl para que pueda viajar sin ningún problema, además nadie se dará cuenta ya que soy un prestigioso medico y no tendrán que revisar el equipaje _pensó , se dirigió a su maletín y saco una inyección con un poderoso sedante y bajó al sótano , Robert dormía se acercó agarró su pequeño brazo y le inyectó el sedante , el niño no se dio cuenta , Jack le susurró "- dulces sueños chico" subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta .

Unas horas después había metido a Robert en un baúl con algunos agujeros en el, para que no le falte oxígeno con unos libros y papeles encima para pasar desapercibido, lo subió con sus cosas a la camioneta y se fue al aeropuerto a abordar el avión.

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 3 espero que les guste y comenten lo que les pareció , y si hay algún error haganmelo saber . gracias! :)


End file.
